justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Luh Ya Papi
ft. |year = 2014 |nogm = 5 |dg = Female |mode = Solo |mashup = Urban Latino |pc = Red |gc = Yellow |lc = Light Blue |pictos= 140 |perf= Céline Baron (Main coach) Grace Bolebe (1st backup dancer) Juliana Herrera (2nd backup dancer) |dlc = October 21, 2014}} "I Luh Ya Papi" by Jennifer Lopez ft. French Montana is featured as a DLC on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black hair, and is wearing a red headband with blue and gold pebbles, golden earrings and a golden necklace. She wears a magenta bra with black designs and red sleeves from the top of a coat, blue short denim jeans with pink and yellow pebbles, cyan knee high socks and low-ankle magenta shoes with white bottoms. Background The dancer dances through several different locations during the course of the dance. All of them express wealthiness and look similar to the backgrounds of the official music video of this song. The dance begins in a purple-navy background with cyan and magenta palm trees. It then moves on to a street road with buildings. The dancer dances with two unplayable backup dances at this point of the routine. Later, the three move to the exterior of a mansion with a parked sports car and a few palm trees. The three dancers move to a scene in front of an ocean with a cruise ship and jet skis. There is a Ferris wheel in the far background. The dancers are later seen standing on a wooden board in front of the Jacuzzi which is possibly in the mansion. There is sunshine in the background and an orange cocktail by a table near the dancer. Plants and reclining beds can also be seen. These few location changes repeat. Later, the dancer is back in the original background, but with the addition of the backup dancers. The backup dancers and palm trees become "moving windows" and skyscrapers can be seen through them. The first backup dancer was Grace, and the third was Juliana. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms over your head and shake your hips. Gold Moves 2, 3 and 5: Point forward. Gold Move 4: Swing your arms out. I Luh Ya Papi GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 I Luh Ya Papi GM 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 5 I Luh Ya Papi - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 4 CiXim0P - Imgur.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game KFch9ar - Imgur.gif|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 5 in-game 1QW3ZCp - Imgur.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup The song has an unreleased Mashup that has been found in the game files. Its theme is Urban Latino. Dancers (Chronological order unavailable) *''I Luh Ya Papi'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) *''We Can't Stop'' *''Can't Get Enough'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Maria'' *''Boom'' *''Dançando'' Trivia * This is the third song by Jennifer Lopez in the series, after On The Floor and Follow The Leader. ** It is also the first Jennifer Lopez song to be a DLC. * This routine takes some of the moves from the routine from the music video. * This is the first officially revealed DLC which you have to pay to play on Just Dance 2015. * The word "S**t" is censored in the game. ** When viewing the song in the store, "S**t" was not censored. This was fixed. * The coach is wearing Nicki Minaj's wardrobe in the music video for her song Senile. * On the Xbox marketplace, in the section for this song, it shows some beta pictures for it. In two of them, the backup dancers are in full color, rather than brief opacity like in the actual gameplay. * This is one of the three downloadable songs in Just Dance 2015 to not have a preview. Other songs without previews include Kiss Kiss and Let It Go (Sing Along); however they appeared in one of the Just Dance Minutes. * The background contains elements from Miami, Los Angeles, and the music video. * I Luh Ya Papi, along with Kiss Kiss and Diamonds, has unplayable mashups in the Just Dance 2015 files. * One of the pictograms for this routine is made in Just Dance 2016 style instead of Just Dance 2015 style. Gallery Luhyapapidlc.png|''I Luh Ya Papi'' 175.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games luh-papa.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-21 at 7.24.43 PM.png|Gameplay i-luh-ya-papi-2.jpg|Gameplay 2 I-luh-ya-papi.jpg|Beta picture; the backup dancers are in full opacity i-luh-ya-papi-3.jpg|Gameplay 3 ILYP Dancer.png UrbanLatinoLuhYaPapi.png|Proof of Mashup theme Videos Jennifer Lopez - I Luh Ya Papi (Explicit) ft. French Montana Just Dance 2015 I Luh Ya Papi DLC 5* Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Céline Baron Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Juliana Herrera